Love Finds A Way
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Kayla is a WWE Diva and the younger sister of WWE Superstar Randy Orton. What will happen when she starts dating two other superstars on different brands? Will she be able to settle down with just one, or will it all come crashing down on her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE.**

Love Finds A Way- Kayla is a WWE Diva and the younger sister of WWE Superstar Randy Orton. What will happen when she starts dating two other superstars on different brands? Will she be able to settle down with just one, or will it all come crashing down on her?

Characters:

Kayla Orton

Randy Orton

John Cena

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Beth Britt

Stephanie McMahon

and more…..

Chapter 1

I was sitting on a bench at the beach when my brother Randy decided to dump a bucket of water on my head. I chased him back down into the water and tackled him. As we both landed in the water, Randy's best friend John Cena and the Hardy's came running over to us. Randy and I were laughing, so they went back to what they were doing. Randy noticed that I was looking at Matt.

"Please tell me you don't like him." Randy stated.

"That's really none of your business, now is it?" I responded.

"Yeah actually it is. I am your brother you know." Randy stated.

"Well, now that you put it like that, I'm still not telling you anything. But let me ask you this, would you rather I date John?" I asked.

"That's not fair. And I don't want you dating him either." Randy answered.

"Well, then it's my life and I am going to date whomever I want to date, whether you like it or not." I responded.

I took off towards John, Matt, Jeff and Jeff's girlfriend, Beth. They were play fighting in the water and I decided to join in. Randy soon joined us so the teams were even. Jeff, Beth and Randy were on one team and Matt, John and I were on the other team. We played for about a half hour before Randy knocked me over. Matt caught me while John dunked Randy under the water. The only thing I could focus on for that moment was Matt's eyes. I could feel him looking into mine as well.

Later that afternoon, we all headed back to the hotel and got showers and changed for dinner. I had decided on a light blue, strapless cotton dress. Randy had just slipped his shoes on when I came out of the bathroom. I knew that as soon as he saw what I was wearing he would flip. I slid my sandles on and brushed out my long wet hair before putting a Hawaiian flower clip in my hair. When I turned around, Randy's jaw dropped.

"Are you wearing that to dinner?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" I answered.

"Why do you have to wear that tonight?" Randy whinned.

"Because I can." I answered.

With that being said, we headed out the door and over to the elevators. Once we reached the lobby, I spotted Jeff and Beth. She was wearing the same dress I was, just in pink. John and Matt were the last ones to join the group. Once everyone was in the lobby, we headed over to the Luau BBQ party. I still couldn't believe that we were in Hawaii and Vince was hosting the Luau. As we walked, Sam called Randy so he walked ahead of the group. Sam wasn't able to travel with us as she was almost due with my niece. I decided that now would be the best time to make my move on Matt. I slid my arm around his as we continued to walk.

"You know your brother is right there." Matt stated.

"I know and I don't care. He can't tell me what to do." I responded.

"Ok. Can't say I didn't warn you. So about this afternoon.." Matt started to say.

"Don't say anything. I felt the same thing." I stated.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one." Matt responded. "While everyone is partying and dancing, meet me out by the water."

"Ok." I agreed.

When we arrived at the luau, we headed straight to our table and took our seats. I was seated between Randy and Matt which was a good thing cause Matt and I could still be close while Randy couldn't see what was going on. Vince gave his speech, which seemed to last forever, but once it was done we were able to eat and drink. After dinner and desert, everyone started dancing and walking around. Matt took that as his cue to leave and I waited a few minutes before sneaking out without Randy spotting me.

"Well that was easier than I expected." I stated as I walked up to Matt.

"Good. Let's just hope that Jeff and Beth can keep him occupied for the rest of the night." Matt responded as he pulled me closer to him.

"We can only hope." I stated.

Before I could say anything else, Matt claimed my lips with his. I could feel his heart racing with adrenaline and mine was going just as fast. As we continued to kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck until our kiss broke. We looked into each others eyes and knew exactly what the other was thinking. I snuck back into the party and grabbed my purse before heading back to the hotel with Matt.

Once we got to his room, it didn't take us long to shed our clothes and start making love. We were just thankful that Matt had his own room as he usually shares with Jeff. Matt and I continued to make love for the rest of the night. We finally collapsed on the bed somewhere around 4am. I fell asleep with Matt's arms wrapped around me. I was able to get a couple hours of sleep before Randy started texting me trying to find out where I was. I took a shower in Matt's room and then headed back to mine and Randy's room.

"Where on earth have you been?" Randy asked as soon as I walked in the door. "And why are you wearing the same thing you had on yesterday?"

"I grabbed this to change into after my shower at the gym and I stopped by the gift shop for some tylenol." I lied.

"Oh ok." Randy responded buying my lie. "I thought you might have done something stupid like sleep with Matt or something like that."

"Why would I do that? I don't know him that well." I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's becuase of the way you were acting yesterday." Randy answered.

"Well, we don't have time to goof around this morning. We both have photo shoots this morning out on the beach in 30 minutes." I stated.

Randy and I headed down to the beach were the photo shoot was taking place. John was there for his photo shoot as well. While Randy was doing his photo shoot, John walked over to me and smiled. We stood there for a few moments not saying anything to each other. Then John finally spoke up.

"I missed you in my arms last night. You disappeared from the party pretty early last night." John stated.

"I missed you too. I wasn't feeling to well last night and I needed to catch up on my sleep for the photo shoot today." I partially lied.

"Ok. I hope that you're feeling better today." John stated.

"I am." I responded.

Later that night, I was down on the beach alone thinking about the last 2 days and wondering what I should do. I was thankful that John and Matt were on different brands. I didn't want to hurt either one of them, but I just couldn't say no to them either. I knew that I owed it to John not to hurt him and last night with Matt was great, but I couldn't help but feel that this was all going to come crashing down on me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear John walk up behind me.

"Hey sexy." John stated.

"Oh hey." I responded as I jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you." John stated as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok. I was just out here thinking." I responded.

"Everything ok?" John asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm acually getting a little cold." I answered.

"Well, why don't we head up to my room and watch a movie or something." John suggested.

I knew as well as he did, that watching a movie was the last thing on his mind. We headed up to his room and started watching a movie, but just like every other time, we started making out and that always led to something more fun. John picked me up and placed me on the bed before climbing on top of me. John started kissing my neck and I couldn't help but moan. He kissed and gently massaged my breasts as he slowly entered me. He felt so good inside me and as he moved slowly as first and then gradually went faster, I couldn't help but moan louder and louder. It was around 3am when we both came at the same time and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few days, I spent most of my time training and avoiding both John and Matt during the day. Randy stopped questioning me every morning as to where I was the night before. If he ever found out the truth, I would be one dead Diva. Randy was scheduled to head back to St. Louis the day before me as I had a radio interview to do.

Randy, Matt, Jeff and Beth all left for the airport early Tuesday morning and I found myself wondering the halls. I couldn't sleep as I would see both Matt and John as soon as I closed my eyes. I headed over to the hotel restaurant and ordered a small breakfast. As I sat there and ate, John walked over to me and took a seat.

"There's my girl. How was last night?" John asked.

"It was ok. I didn't stay at the club very long." I answered.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just a little tired. I kept tossing and turning." I answered.

"Well, tonight you'll sleep better." John responded.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you will be in my arms tonight." John answered as he winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile at him. If only Randy knew what his best friend was doing to his little sister. He would kill him for sure. Randy has this thing that no one he knows or works with is allowed to date me or anything remotely close to it. I of course couldn't care less about Randy's rules. I also didn't let it bother me that John was 6 years older than me.

That night after John and I had finished having sex, I rolled over to look at the time and John pulled me back towards him and held me close. Little did we know that this trip to Hawaii was going to cause more trouble than pleasure.

As the weeks passed, John and I remained in constant contact with each other. When we were traveling together, I arranged for my own room away from Randy and spent every night in John's arms. Randy was starting to get suspicious about John's and my behaivor, but didn't say anything to either of us. It wasn't until one night, that everything seemed to be going as planned.

"Hello." I answered my phone at 2 am.

"Kayla, it's Randy. Sam's in labor. Meet us at the hospital." Randy stated.

"Ok. On my way." I responded.

"What's going on?" John asked from the other side of me.

"Sam's in labor. We need to get to the hospital." I answered as I finished getting dressed.

"Ok. I'm sure that he will be calling me soon. He know's I'm in town but doesn't know that I am staying with you. And that would be him calling." John stated as he picked up his phone. "Hello."

"Sam's in labor. See if Kayla can swing by and bring you to the hospital." Randy stated.

"Ok. I'll give her a call." John repsonded before hanging up.

John and I headed towards the hospital and soon saw my parents and Sam's parents sitting in the waiting room. I gave my mom and dad a hug before leaving to see Sam and Randy. John followed behind me. Randy and Sam had asked us to be here when the baby was born and to be her God-parents.

As the hours passed, Sam's labor progressed slowly but surely. I kept going back and forth between Sam's room and the waiting room updating everyone there. My younger brother, Nathan, finally arrived after getting off work. It was early morning and Randy and John had fallen asleep in chairs while I helped coach Sam through the contractions.

"Kayla, I think it's time to push." Sam stated.

"Ok. Randy wake up." I responded.

"Huh, what?" Randy asked.

"Sam says it's time to push." I answered as I left the room to get a nurse.

After being checked out, the nurse called for the doctor on call and had everything in the room set up. John headed out the waiting room while I was allowed and requested to stay in the room for the birth. Randy stood on one side of his wife and I stood on the other side.

Sam pushed for just over an hour before the doctor told her that the baby would be here after one more big push. Within moments we all heard the cries of a newborn baby fill the room. I had tears in my eyes as did Randy and Sam. Once the baby was cleaned up a nurse brought her over to Sam and Randy.

"Congratulations, it's a perfectly healthy baby girl." the nurse stated.

"Come over and meet your niece." Randy told me.

Randy placed my niece in my arms as I sat down in a chair. She was so tiny, yet so big. Sam and Randy exchanged smiles as I held the newest member of the Orton family. Randy took a few pictures with my camera before taking his daughter back. I then took some of them hold her before going to the waiting room with Randy.

"We have a perfect and healthy baby girl." Randy announced. "She weighs 7lbs 3 ozs and is 20 inches long."

"Congratulations, son." our dad stated.

"Thanks dad." Randy repsonded.

"Does our granddaughter have a name yet?" our mom asked.

"Of course she does, but Sam made me promise to let her tell everyone." Randy answered. "You should be able to see them in a little while.

After Randy headed back to check on his new family, John and I snuck downstairs to get something to drink and eat. I had started to feel light headed and nauseous while in the delivery room. I ate a bagel with peanut butter and jam while John ate some panckes, bacon and eggs.

"Are you feeling ok?" John asked.

"I'll be fine. I was a little light headed and nauseous before, but now that I ate something I will be ok." I answered.

"Ok. Let me know if you start feeling sick again and I can take you home." John responded.

"I will." I answered.

Once we were finished eating, we headed back up and just in time for everyone to meet the baby and find out what her name is. As we all crowded into the private recovery room, Randy closed the door before revealing his daughter's name.

"We would all like you to meet, Alanna Marie Orton." Sam announced.

"That is a very pretty name." I responded as I hugged my brother.

While Alanna was being passed around, I started to feel light headed again. John noticed the look on my face as did Randy. John helped me sit down in a chair. Randy walked over to me and knelt down.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"I feel a little light headed." I answered.

"How long have you been feeling like that?" Randy asked.

"Twice today. This time it's a little worse. I'll be ok once I get some more sleep. I think it might be the sterilized air in the hospital." I answered.

"Ok. John, can you take her home and I will take you back to the hotel on my way home tonight?" Randy asked.

"Sure." John answered.

John did what he was told to do and took me home. Once we got inside the house, John made sure that I went right to bed and even curled up with me. We must have been more tired that we thought as we both slept through Randy calling both our phones. When I woke up, I looked at the clock and it was almost 7pm. We ate a quick dinner and watched some TV before calling Randy back. We figured that he went home and fell asleep. John and I headed back upstairs and watched TV while laying on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few more days had passed and I hadn't heard anything from Matt. In a way I was kind of glad that he hadn't called since John was there with me. I figured that it would be best to cut my ties with Matt before things get out of hand. I deleted his number from my phone and also all the text messages we had sent back and forth.

I still wasn't feeling good and I was getting worried. I don't usually get sick in the summer. John was upstairs packing up his stuff for the next road tour. I was going as well, but after talking to Stephanie, she suggested I see a doctor first before she scheduled me for any matches. I did what I was told and got an appointment for later that morning.

"John, I'm heading to my appointment." I yelled up the stairs.

"Do you want me to go with you?" John asked as he came downstairs

"That would be nice." I answered.

"Ok. Let's go." John responded.

As we sat in the waiting room at the medical clinic, I felt nauseous. I took a few deep breaths until I heard my name being called by the nurse. I followed her into an exam room where she took my blood pressure and temperature. After answering a few other questions, she told me that the doctor would be in soon.

"What brings you in today Miss Orton?" the doctor asked me.

"I have been feeling light headed and nauseous for the past few days and my boss wants me to be checked out before I return to work tomorrow." I answered.

"Ok. Let me take a look at your medical history here and we'll go from there." she responded.

After getting examined by the doctor, I was advised to go to the lab for some lab work. She didn't think that there was anything holding me back from being in a match, so she gave me the all clear to compete. John and I left the medical clinic and headed back to my house. We both finished packing before heading over to Randy's house for dinner as Sam and Alanna came home from the hospital that morning.

"Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"No. It won't be the same without you there." I answered.

"Haha. You'll do just fine. Are you feeling any better than a few days ago?" Randy asked.

"A little. I went to the doctor this morning to get the all clear to wrestle on Monday." I answered.

"And did you get the all clear?" Randy asked.

"Yes." I answered as I rolled my eyes.

Once dinner was over with, John and I left. I told Randy that I would take John to the hotel and agreed. Sometime I wonder if my brother was really blond. But anyways, after getting back to my house, we finished packing and headed to bed.

The next day was a busy and hectic day. Once we arrived in Chicago, John and I made our way to the hotel. Since we were practically inseperable, we got one rental car and even though we checked into our respective rooms, I was the only one rooming alone. John and I headed to my room and tossed our bags on the beds.

"What's the rest of your day like?" John asked.

"I have a creative meeting at 3 and apparently a meeting with Stephanie right after." I answered.

"Ok. I have in-ring training from 3 to 5 and then nothing for the rest of the night." John responded.

"I should hopefully be done by then and we can grab some dinner and maybe come back here and watch a movie." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." John stated.

After changing clothes John and I headed to the arena but parted ways after we were inside. I headed to my meeting with the creative team which didn't last very long. My new story line would involve John and I doing backstage segments and some with Randy and I when he returned to work. After the meeting I headed over to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie stated. "Kayla, I see you got my message. Thank you for coming in."

"Yes. You're welcome." I responded.

"Do you know why I asked you to come to my office?" Stephanie asked.

"No I don't." I answered honestly.

"You were seen at the doctor's office yesterday and since they are contracted with the WWE, they have to report all lab results to us." Stephanie responded. "I received your lab results this morning while you were on your way here."

"Is everything ok with my lab tests?" I asked nervously.

"All except for one." Stephanie answered.

"Which one? I don't know what tests were ran on me." I respodned.

"You're pregnant." Stephanie told me.

I just sat there in shock as her voice repeated itself in my head. Pregnant. I am pregnant. How could this happen? As I thought about it, it occurred to me that the father could be one of two guys, Matt and John. What was I supposed to do now? Then it hit me, Randy is going to kill them both. I didn't realize it but tears had started rolling down my cheeks.

"Kayla, honey. It's going to be ok. We can work the pregnancy into the storyline if you want. And no matter what, you will always have a position with us." Stephanie told me as she tried to comfort me.

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm crying." I responded.

"What is it then?" Stephanie asked.

"There is a possibility of two guys being the father. And I don't know who." I sobbed.

"Who have you slept with around the time of conception?" Stephanie asked.

"John Cena and Matt Hardy. But I don't want them to know what is going on." I answered.

"Ok. There is a way that we can get a sample of their DNA without telling them." Stephanie answered. "They are both due for testing anyways, so I will have their testing done and I will need you to go get a sample done from the cord blood. Then we can compare the results and find out who the father is."

"Ok. Thank you for everything." I repsonded.

Later that night, John and I were sitting in my room watching movies and eating room service when his phone went off. John looked at the caller ID and steped out of the room. I have no clue who called him and right now I really didn't care.

John came back into the room a few minutes later and sat back down next to me. As he wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't help but smile. I loved laying in his arms especially after having the day that I had. Once the movie was over with, John finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow morining I have testing to go take care of. I want you to order breakfast and I will meet you back here." John stated.

"Ok." I responded.

After that we headed to bed. Since we were both tired, we just laid in bed. I could help but think about Matt and if he got the same phone call yet or not. I fell asleep thinking about the baby and how I was going to tell not only my parents, but Randy as well.

Sure enough the next morning John left before I was awake and I did what he asked of me. I ordered some breakfast and just before it arrived, John walked through the door. I was happy to see him again.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Same as always. Blood and urine tests." John answered.

"Were you the only one who had to do it or were there more stars too?" I asked.

"There were about 10 of us total. Evan, Cody, Ted, Matt, Mickie, Melina, Kelly, Michelle, Eve and myself." John answered.

"Oh wow. Ok." I responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I knew it was going to be a few days for them to the run the blood panel. The next day I headed over to the nearest hospital and told them what I needed to have done and thankfully they were able to do it right away. After the proceedure was done, I called Stephanie and let her know. She told me that it would be 48 hours for the results to come back.

John and I headed to the arena for the show and we were handed our new scripts for our storyline together. In my script it stated that I would announce my pregnancy to John just before the next Pay-per-view event. I just ignored it as I didn't even know if I was pregnant with John's baby yet.

****

**LIVE**

"Hey John!" I stated as I entered his dressing room.

"Hey. What's up?" John asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time this past weekend and I hope that we can do it again soon." I answered.

"I would like that. I had fun too." John responded and he moved closer to me.

"Glad to hear it." I stated.

"Me too." John responded as he leaned in and claimed my lips in a kiss.

"I'll see you later." I stated with a wink just before the show cut to a commerical.

"That was great you two. Be back here 10 minutes before the show ends for your next segment. But wear your regular street clothes, as you will be seen leaving the arena together." Stephanie stated.

John and I both agreed before heading to our respective locker rooms. As the rest of the night went on, John and I remained apart just so that work wouldn't get back to Randy. While I was waiting for our next segment to come around, Stephanie came into the locker room.

"Kayla, can you come to my office please." Stephanie asked.

"Sure." I answered as I followed her.

Once we got to her office I took a seat while she closed the door. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I was sure that it had to do with the testing and my pregnancy. Stephanie took a seat behind her desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"I had the lab rush the results. And since it involves superstars, they did it ultra fast." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Can I open it?" I asked.

"Of course." Stephanie stated.

I turned the envelope over and opened it. I was a little nervous about finding out the results. I slowly pulled the papers out and skimmed them until I found the lab results. As I read them, a smile grew across my face. I was safe, for now.

"Thank you, Stephanie for everything." I stated as I put the papers in the envelope.

"You're welcome. I hope you got the answer you were looking for." Stephanie responded.

"I did. I just hope that John is as happy as I am about all this." I stated as I left her office.

I stuffed the envelope into my bag and took the bag out to the car. I figured that tomorrow morning, I could get the evidence shredded. I really didn't need John knowing about that one night. After doing the next segment, which showed John and I talking, hugging and leaving the arena together, John and I headed to the hotel.

The next morning after John headed to the gym with Randy, I snuck down the lobby asked if they had a shredder. The hotel manager showed me the shredder and I shredded the documents from the lab work. I made sure that what was shredded wound up in a bag that I would make sure was disposed of so that no one would ever be able to read it.

John came back from his work out and took a shower. We then headed towards the airport with Randy. I was just looking forwards to sleeping in my own bed. John was going to St. Louis with us as he and Randy both had radio interviews to do.

Once we arrived in St. Louis, we dropped John off at the hotel and then Randy took me home. I was just glad to be home. Once Randy headed home, I called my local doctor and scheduled an appointment for the nest day. Then I called John and asked if he wanted to join me at my house for dinner. John agreed and grabbed a cab to my house.

"I am so glad that I can hold you in my arms again." John stated as soon as the door was closed.

"Me too. I hate sneaking around Randy, but if he knew what was going on he would kill the both of us." I responded.

"I wish we could just tell him and everyone everything." John stated.

"Speaking of telling people things. I have something that I need to tell you, but I don't know how to tell you." I responded.

"Baby, you know that you can tell me anything. What is it?" John asked.

"I'm…I'm…" was all I was able to get out before I fainted.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital room with Randy, John, Nathan, and my parents sitting in my room. Randy was glaring at John and Nathan was trying to get Randy to calm down. My dad had his arm around my mom and I could tell that she had been crying.

"Well, look whose finally awake." Nathan stated as he came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Wha.. what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted and John found you." Randy answered as he hugged me.

"Honey, what were you doing just before you fainted?" My mom asked.

"I was getting ready to sit on the couch in the livingroom." I answered as a doctor walked in.

"Good morning, Ms. Orton. My name is Dr. Englund. How are you feeling this morning?" the doctor asked.

"Confused." I answered.

"I would like to speak to Ms. Orton alone for a moment, if you all could wait in the waiting room." Dr. Englund stated as everyone left my room.

"Ms. Orton, are you aware that you are about 8 weeks pregnant?" Dr. Englund asked.

"Yes. I was about to tell the father when I fainted. Why did I faint?" I answered. "And is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine. You fainted due to being dehydrated. We pumped a lot of fluids into you while you were sleeping, so you should be ok to go home this afternoon. I would like you to be on bed rest for the next 4 weeks. As by then you will be out of the first trimester." Dr. Englund responded.

"Ok." I stated.

"I would also feel better if there was someone with you at all times to help you and do things for you. Now before you even ask, I've already faxed a copy of my orders to Stephanie McMahon. I am sure that she will only want what is best for you." Dr. Englund stated.

"Thank you. Do any of them know about the baby yet?" I asked.

"No. We wanted to talk to you first before saying anything." Dr. Englund answered.

"Please don't say anything to them. I would like to be the one to tell them when I am ready to." I responded.

"Ok. That's not a problem. I will go get your family and advise them of the best rest and needing someone around to help you." Dr. Englund stated before leaving my room.

Later that afternoon, I was released from the hospital and John drove me home as he had my car. Randy and my parents followed us to my house. John helped me get comfortable on the couch before walking outside to make a phone call. Randy and my parents sat with me for a while and when I said that I was getting tired, Randy helped me to my room and into bed.

"Who do you want to stay with you first?" Randy asked.

"You're not going to like my answer, but you have a wedding planner meeting to get to with mom and dad, so John can take the first shift, ok." I answered.

"You're right. I don't like your answer." Randy agreed.

"Well, that's just tough, I don't think that Samantha would appreciate her future husband not showing up at the meeting." I stated.

"You have a point. I'll go with it for now. But I am warning you, if he tries anything you call me right away." Randy responded.

"Randy, I can take care of myself you know. And plus I don't think he's stupid enough to try anything while I'm on bed rest." I stated.

"Alright. I will come back over after the meeting." Randy repsonded as he kissed my forehead.

Once everyone was gone, John came upstairs and sat on the bed next to me. He smiled gently at me and I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled back. I took a deep breath and reached for a bottle of water and took a sip. I could tell that John was going to ask me about last night.

"Baby, what was it that you wanted to tell me last night?" John asked.

"I wanted to tell you that, I'm pregnant. And obviously it's your baby." I answered with tears in my eyes.

"Pregnant? Wow. How far along? How long have you known?" John asked.

"Yes. 8 weeks according to the doctor at the hospital this morning. I've known since the day before yesterday. But I wanted to wait until we were here before I said anything." I answered as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I hope you're not upset by this."

"Baby, I couldn't be upset with you. I'm surprised and shocked yes, but not upset. You know, we're going to have to tell Randy and the rest of your family and soon." John responded as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. I think when it comes to telling Randy, you might not want to be here." I stated.

"No, I will be here with you. I'm not scared of him." John responded.

Later that evening, everyone was over at my house for dinner. Randy ordered from my favorite restaurant and picked it up on the way here. Once everyone was done eating, I took it as my cue to announce my pregnancy with John's baby.

"I have something that I need to tell everyone. This might shock and even possibly anger some of you. But there is no changing what happened and I just want you all to know that I am the happiest I have been in a very long time." I started my announcement.

"What is it, Kayla?" My dad asked.

"John and I have been dating each other for the past few months and I just found out before my fainting spell, that I am 8 weeks pregnant with his baby." I answered after taking a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What did you just say?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant with John's baby and that we've been dating for the past few months." I answered.

"How dare you do this to my sister!" Randy shouted.

"Randal!" Mom exclaimed.

"Well? How am I supposed to feel? He's supposed to be my best friend and not go after my sister." Randy responded.

"Just because he's your best friend, doesn't mean he can't have feelings for Kayla. Now stop yelling that them before your sister winds up in the hospital again." Mom demanded.

"Your mother is right, son. What's done is done and there is no changing the past. We need to focus on the present and move towards the future." Dad responded.

"Fine! I swear to God, if you ever hurt my sister, I will come after you and hurt you." Randy stated.

"I would never hurt Kayla in a million years. She means the world to me and so does our baby." John responded.

"You'd better take good care of the both of them." Randy hissed.

"Alright. Can we celebrate now?" Mom asked. "After all, I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"You're not upset mom?" I responded.

"Why would I be upset. You're an adult and can make your own decisions. I just happy that both you and the baby are ok after last night." Mom answered.

"Me too. I'm glad that you are happy about the baby." I stated as I hugged her.

"Hey what about me?" Dad asked.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"Not in the least. I am just happy that you have someone to take care of you and our grandbaby. John, you and Kayla have all our blessings and best wishes." Dad answered as he shook John's hand and hugged me.

Once everyone had left for the night, John helped me back upstairs and then cleaned up from dinner. John locked up the house and turned off all the lights before joining me in bed. John wrapped his arms around me and placed a hand on my stomach where the baby would be and we soon fell asleep.

The next morning, John got up and let me sleep in for a while. I was exhausted not just from dinner, but from the argument with Randy and the pregnancy. Once I was up, John brought me breakfast in bed and sat with me for a while.

"I think we should call my parents and tell them about us and the baby." John stated.

"I agree." I responded.

John pulled out his phone and dialed his parents home number. John waited patiently for them to answer the phone, but surprised when his youngest brother, Sean answered the phone. After talking to him for a few minutes, John asked to talk to his mom and dad.

"Hi mom, hi dad." John stated.

"John. It's so good to hear from you. How are you?" Carol asked.

"I'm doing good. I'm in St. Louis right now." John answered.

"Are you staying with Randy?" John Sr. asked.

"No. I am actually staying with Kayla, Randy's sister." John answered.

"Oh. Did you and Randy have a fight?" John Sr. asked.

"Not exactly. There is something that I need and want to tell you both. Kayla and I have been dating for the past few months and she has just told me three days ago that she is pregnant with my baby." John answered. "Now, we just told Randy and his parents last night. And while he is not happy about it, he is respecting the fact that I love Kayla and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Congratulations, son." John Sr. responded.

"When is our grandbaby due?" Carol asked.

"We don't have a due date yet, but we will soon. Kayla was just released from the hospital yesterday after fainting from being dehydrated." John answered.

"Well, please tell her that we hope she feels better soon and we can't wait to meet her." Carol stated.

"I will mom. Love you both. Bye." John responded as he hung up.

John somehow managed to get the next 4 weeks off so that he could take care of me. Once the 4 week mark came, it was the middle of September. John and I headed to the doctor's office and I was given the all clear to return to work and my regular activities with no restrictions. The doctor also gave us a picture of our baby. After my appointment, we headed over to Applebee's for lunch with my parents.

"How did your appointment go?" Mom asked.

"Good. We got a picture of the baby." I answered as I showed her the ultrasound picture.

"When is your due date?" Mom asked.

"You'll never believe this, but my due date is April 1st 2010." I answered.

"Randy's birthday. Now wouldn't that be something to have the baby born on his or her uncle's birthday, 30 years apart." Dad responded.

"That it would." Mom stated.

"Are we still good with having his surprise birthday party the night before?" I asked.

"As long you don't go into labor before then, I don't see why not." Dad answered.

Once lunch was over with, John and I headed back to my house to start packing. We were heading to Boston for the next show. Stephanie had faxed our scripts for the next show and since I wasn't showing yet and we hadn't been on air in over a month, she thought it would be good to write the pregnancy into our storylines.

Once we arrived in Boston, John's parents were there to pick us up. It was nice to finally meet his parents after hearing talk so much about them. The next step was to meet his brothers, Sean, Steve, Matt and Dan. As we drove from the airport to their house, I felt the baby move for the first time.

"Baby, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. I think I just felt the baby move for the first time." I answered.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah. It felt like butterfly wings fluttering." I answered.

John squeezed my hand and I wished that he could feel our baby moving too. After getting to the house and getting unpacked. We headed out to dinner with his family. Dan, Steve, Matt, and Sean all arrived after we got to the restaurant and John introduced me to them.

"So what's the special occasion, other than meeting Kayla?" Dan asked.

"Kayla and I have something to tell all of you." John answered.

"Oh. What is it?" Matt asked.

"Kayla and I are going to have a baby. She is due April 1st 2010." John answered.

"Congrats, bro." Steve responded.

"Congrats." Sean stated.

"Couldn't have happened to a better guy." Matt added.

"Congrat." Dan stated.

"Thanks guys." John responded.

After dinner, we headed back to John's parents house and crashed for the night. The next day we had to be at the arena by 11 for a dry run of the new scripts before the live taping. It was around 7 am when John and I woke up. I tried to roll out of bed, but he pulled me back to him.

"John, we need to get up or we won't make it to work on time." I stated.

"We have time. It only takes about an hour to get to the arena and I set the alarm for 7 so that we could spend some time in bed together." John responded as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Your parents are down the hall and they'll hear us." I protested.

"They left an hour ago for downtown Boston. We are all alone in the house." John responded.

He then climbed on top of me and gently removed my night shirt and panties. The hormones from the pregnancy made me want him 24/7 so I was more than ready for him. He entered me gently as he started to suck on my breasts. John gradually gained speed and force and soon he had me screaming out his name. After we both climaxed, we took showers and grabbed something to eat before heading out towards the arena.

****

**LIVE**

"Hey John. I've been looking for you." I stated.

"Oh really? What can I do for you baby?" John asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have made me so happy these past few months. I also wanted to tell you that I am 12 weeks pregnant with your baby." I answered.

"You're what?" John asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant with your baby. Here is the ultrasound to prove it." I stated.

"Wow. I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad! When is our baby due?" John asked.

"April 2010. After Wrestlemania." I answered.

"I love you Kayla." John responded.

"I love you too, John." I stated as he pulled me into a hug.

"Cut!" yelled the director. "That was perfect."

Once we were done filming our segment, I headed to catering for something to eat and that is when I ran into Randy for the first time in over a month. We exchanged looks and he remained quiet. So I decided to say something first.

"I wish you would say something to me." I stated.

"I don't know what to say. I'm still in shock." Randy responded.

"I understand that, but nothing is going to change the fact that I am with him and having his baby. This is your niece or nephew and I really want you and Samantha to be apart of his or her life. Especially since there is a good possibility that you will share your birthday with the baby." I stated.

"You're due on my birthday?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Randy, you know I didn't want to hurt you, but you really didn't give me any choice. I know you only want what's best for me, but keeping a tight reign on me is not the way to show you care." I answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was doing that to you." Randy responded as he hugged me.

Later that night as we were leaving the arena to head back to John's parents house, Randy apologized to both John and I for the way he had been acting and that he was truly happy that John and I were together and that I wasn't with someone else. Once we arrived back at the house, we packed quietly as our flight left Boston for Connecticut in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the weeks went by, our on screen storyline got better, each week I would tell John something new about the pregnancy that in real life he already knew. It was hard to believe but 3 months can fly by rather quickly when you're busy.

I was now 24 weeks along in the pregnancy and we were in St. Louis waiting for our ultrasound appointment. I couldn't wait to find out what we were going to have. I was secretly hoping for a boy to carry on the Cena name, but I would be happy with a girl too.

"Kayla Orton." a nurse called.

We followed the nurse into a large room and I was instructed to lay down on the bed and that the doctor would be in shortly. The fetal exam lasted about 30 minutes. Then it was our turn to see our baby. The doctor printed out pictures for us as went along and the most important one was finding out if it was a boy or a girl.

After we left the hospital, John was grinning ear to ear and I was just as excited. Our baby was perfect and healthy. I couldn't have asked for a better appointment. John and I were having some friends and our families over for dinner that night and we were going to tell them what the sex of the baby is. I asked John to take me to my favorite bakery in town so that I could get dessert.

"How can I help you?" the clerk asked me.

"I need 2 dozen cupcakes with this stuck in the center of each one." I ordered.

"Did you want matching frosting?" she asked.

"Yes please." I answered.

"Ok. I will have them ready in about an hour." she responded.

"Sounds good." I stated.

John and I left the bakery and went next door for lunch. The baby had me craving some strange foods lately and of course making me want to eat all the time. Once we were done with lunch, we headed back to bakery and our order was ready. John carried the boxes of cupcakes to the car and we headed home.

Everyone arrived at the house around 6 and John grilled up the chicken and steaks while I made the sides and a salad. The baby kept kicking me while I was cooking and my mom could tell that I needed to help. Once everyone sat down to dinner, we enjoyed good food and good conversations.

Soon it was time for dessert. We had everyone close their eyes and we placed the cupcakes in front of them. When we were ready, we told them to open their eyes. Everyone started talking and congratulating us on the pending arrival of our son. After everyone had left for the night, John and I headed to bed. I was exhausted and I just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms.

Over the next few weeks, John moved all of his stuff to St. Louis and we started preparing for the arrival of our son. John and Randy were back to being best friends and it was rather funny watching them paint the nursery while Samantha and I went through all the baby and wedding stuff downstairs.

"I bet you can't wait until Saturday!" I stated.

"I'm just glad that it's finally here. You know, Randy and I even considered eloping at one point as we thought this day would never get here." Samantha responded.

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't. Randy can be rather impatient when it comes to things he wants." I told her.

"I've noticed. You probably don't want to hear this, but he wants us to come back from our honeymoon pregnant." Samantha stated.

"Really? Wow. I would have never imagined that one." I responded.

"Never imagined what?" Randy asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing!" Samantha and I both responded.

"John! I think the girls are plotting against us." Randy stated as he headed back upstairs.

John worked on the nursery all week and soon it was Friday night. John had planned to take Randy out for the night as it would be his last night out as a single man. Some other WWE stars were also in town for the wedding and all the ladies were coming over to my house for a night of pampering and giving gifts to Samantha to use on their honeymoon.

John left around 6 to pick up Randy who I know was going to protest, but since Samantha already knew what they were doing, she encouraged him to out and then headed over to my house. Once all the girls were here, we started the party. There was non-alcoholic drinks as well as lots of snack food. Even my mom and Samantha's mom were here. When it came time to open the gifts I made sure that my gift came last, as she already knew what it was. I had gotten her some sexy lingerie to wear on their wedding night.

Samantha, my mom, her mom and I stayed the night at my house, while the guys stayed at Randy's house. The next moring was very busy with hair, nails, dresses and getting to the church on time. John and I exchanged text messages all morning making sure that everyone was on time. John was Randy's best man and I was Samantha's maid of honor.

The wedding was beautiful and I had to fight back tears of joy. I was happy that my brother was finally settling down with the woman of his dreams. The reception was amazing and so was their cake. John and I danced along side Randy and Samantha. Once the night came to an end, Randy tossed the garter and John caught it. Then Samantha tossed the bouquet and I caught it. I think that they planned this all along.

"I am exhausted." I stated as we walked through our front door.

"Me too. I'm just glad that Randy and Samantha got off to the hotel in time." John stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I ordered them a bottle of champaign and chocolate covered strawberries." John answered.

"Oh wow. I think Randy just might get his wish then." I responded.

"What wish?" John asked.

"He hopes that they come back from their honeymoon pregnant." I answered.

"Wow. I never expected that." John responded. "But why don't you get comfortable and I will lock up and meet you upstairs."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at him

Randy and Samantha left for Cancun the next morning and would be gone for 3 weeks. John and I both had the same amount of time off and John took care of Randy's house while they were gone. I didn't realize how fast three weeks fly by, especially when you are busy getting things ready for a baby and homecoming. I ordered a special made sign a few weeks before the wedding to hang on Randy's house the day they came home. John and my dad hung it up while mom and I made sure that it was straight.

I was now almost 8 months pregnant and starting to feel like a beached whale. I was offically on maternity leave and John was traveling 3 days a week. It was hard at first, but we managed. One day while John was home, I knew that he had some stuff to do in town and I just wanted to take a nap, but Samantha wanted to have lunch with me, my mom and her mom.

"Hey Sam." I stated as we arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey. I'm so glad you guys could make it. My mom is already here." Samantha stated as we walked to our table.

"So what's going on?" My mom asked.

"Well, I'm sure that Randy is having this exact conversation with my dad, Bob and John. Which is exactly the way we wanted to do this." Samantha answered.

"What are you…" I started to ask. "Wait a minute. I think I know what is going on!"

"Yes you do." Samantha answered. "Randy and I are having a baby."

"Congratulations, honey." Mom stated.

"Our first grandchild! Your father is going to be estatic." her mom stated.

Once we finished lunch, mom took me home. I was excited for my brother and sister-in-law. John was already home when I got there and was met with a giant hug and kiss. John told me that Randy told them they were having a baby. I guess when Randy wants something bad enough, he gets it. But little did I know, John also had something up his sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been almost a month since Randy and Samantha's announcement. John was getting ready to leave once again, but this time it was for Wrestlemania. I wasn't allowed to travel and neither was Samantha, so we decided to hang out at my house while the guys were gone. This would also give us a chance to finish the last details of Randy's surprise party.

"I still can't believe that you are due next week." Samantha stated.

"I only wish it were this week. I can't wait to have the baby. Not only to meet him, but to have my body back to myself." I responded.

"That bad?" Samantha asked with a worried look on her face.

"No. He just moves a lot and there isn't much room in there for him." I answered. "I've enjoyed my pregnancy up until now and believe me, I would do it again too."

As the week went by, I started having Braxton Hicks contractions, but no real signs of labor. John and Randy came home on Tuesday and Randy's party was Wednesday night. I was just happy to have John back home and his arms wrapped around me.

Wednesday went pretty normal. John finished the last minute touches on the nursery and we started getting ready for the party. While I was in the shower, I felt a contraction. I figured it was another Braxton Hicks one, but little did I know I was wrong. I finished my shower and got dressed. Everyone arrived at the restaurant for the party, before Samantha and Randy. Samantha sent me a text message that they were pulling up to the place. We all took our spots and the staff closed the banquet room doors.

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted when Randy walked in.

He was definitely shocked. And I think the loudness of the surprise, scared someone else too as I felt another contraction, but stronger and a little longer. I breathed right through it. John could tell that something was off about me, but didn't say anything yet. As the night went on, Randy made his way around thanking everyone. He finally made his way over to me and John.

"Thank you, Kayla." Randy stated as he hugged me.

"You're welcome." I responded.

"Kayla, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered.

"Your hug seemed to get tighter there towards the end. Are you sure you're ok."

"No. My water just broke." I answered.

"Mom, Dad!" Randy shouted.

"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked.

"Kayla's water just broke. John get my sister to the hospital. We will follow right behind you." Randy commanded.

John and my dad helped me into the car, while Randy got Samantha into their car and mom and dad followed behind them. Once at the hospital, I was hooked up to monitors and given an IV. The nurse asked about how long I had been feeling contractions and when John heard my answer, he just looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had been having contractions for nearly a week?" John asked.

"Because I thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions. They were irregular and only happened twice a day." I answered as a contraction hit.

"Ok. Ms. Orton, you are 6 centimeters dilated. Dad, don't go to far, we're going to have a baby tonight." the nurse stated.

John headed out to the waiting room and let everyone know how I was doing. I had asked him to bring my mom back with him as I wanted her there when the baby was born. As the hours passed, my labor progressed steadily. It was now past midnight and I was only 8 centimeters. John and my mom helped me as much as possible through the contractions. Another few hours passed and I finally heard the words I wanted to hear.

"You are fully dilated and effaced. Let's have a baby." the doctor stated.

John and my mom helped me push through each contraction. I was starting to get tired, but I also wanted my son here. John supported my back and right side, while my mom was on my left side. It seemed like I had been pushing forever when the doctor finally said something.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." he stated.

"Baby, I know you can do it. Our son is almost here." John told me.

"Ok. One more push." I stated.

I pushed as hard as I could until the doctor told me to stop. We waited and then we heard the soft cries of our newborn son. I had tears rolling down my face as they cleaned, weighed and measured him. The nurse wrapped him up and brought him over to me and placed our son in my arms. Both mom and John were crying as well. Mom and John took turns taking pictures and soon I was moved into a private room.

"Can I bring back the rest of the family to meet him before they have to leave?" John asked.

"Sure. But make it quick. Mom and baby need their rest too." the nurse answered.

John left and then returned with everyone who was in the waiting room. Once everyone got to hold the baby, he was finally given back to John. It wasn't until then that someone asked about his name.

"So does our nephew have a name?" Randy asked.

"Of course he does." John stated as he looked at me.

"His name is Randal Jonathon Cena." I announced.

"You named him after me? I don't know what to say." Randy responded.

"Yes. Because if it hadn't been for you, John and I would have never met and he wouldn't be here." I stated.

Once everyone left, John and I admired our son. I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like John. After taking a short nap and then feeding our son. I looked over at John and smiled.

"Did you call your parents and brothers yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until you were awake." John answerd as he pulled out his phone and called his parents.

I took pictures with my phone and sent them his parents and brothers as well as to Stephanie, Randy and a few other friends of ours. Randal and I were released from the hospital two days later and I was happy to be home. John had everything ready in the livingroom, nursery and our bedroom.

Once Randal was asleep in his bassinette, I headed into the kitchen where John was fixing dinner. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy that our son was home and healthy and I was happy that John was here with me. I went upstairs and took a shower before dinner and when I came down, John had the lights off and candles lit on the table.

"Your dinner awaits." John stated as he helped me sit down.

"Thank you, for everything." I responded.

"I should be the one thanking you. You gave me something that no one else could ever do better. You gave me a son, your love and that I can't be thankful enough for." John stated. "I wanted to do this the other night, but our son had other plans.

"You're welcome. What did you want to do?" I asked.

"You know that I love you with every beat of my heart. I can't stand being away from you for any length of time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kayla, will you marry me?" John proposed.

"I love you too. And yes I will marry you!" I answered as he slid a diamond ring on my finger and kissed me.

Six months later…..

We were all sitting in the waiting room of the same hospital that Randal was born in. John was playing with Randal while Mom and I paced the floor. Samantha's parents were on their way to the hosptial as they had just gotten back in town that morning. Right after they arrived, Randy came walking out with a light pink bundle.

"I would like you all to meet Kayla Rose Orton. She weighs 7lbs 4 ozs, she is 20 inches long and was born at 2:02 pm." Randy announced.

I walked over to see my niece, who was named after me and Samantha's grandmother. She was the perfect combination of Randy and Samantha. Everyone was able to pass her around before Randy had to take her back to Samantha. I was just happy that Samantha and Kayla were doing good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

June 2011.….

John, his brothers, Randy, my dad and his dad were in a room on the north side of the West Newbury Old Town Hall. While all the girls were on the other side getting ready. I still couldn't believe that it was my wedding day. Randal was now 14 months old and a very active little boy.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked.

"As ready as I ever will be. Daddy, thank you." I answered as I hugged him.

"For what?" Dad asked.

"Everything." I smiled.

Dad and I walked over to where everyone was waiting and as soon as the music started, the brides maids, maid of honor, flower girls and the ring barer made their way out. The door closed once again while we took our places. I smiled at my dad again. The doors opened, and Dad walked me down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband. When we arrived at the alter the minister started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together John and Kayla in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Dad answered. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek and took his seat.

I took John's arm as we proceeded to the alter.

"John, do you take Kayla for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." John answered.

"Kayla, do you take John for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." I answered.

I had our favorite song played before we exchanged vows. Then the minister called us forward and we faced each other.

"John, please repeat after me." the minister instructed John. "I, John Felix Anthony Cena, take you, Kayla Marie Orton, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, John Felix Anthony Cena, take you, Kayla Marie Orton, to be my lawfully wedded wife," John repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." John repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " John said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." John repeated the last of his vows.

"Kayla, please repeat after me." the minister instructed me. "I, Kayla Marie Orton, take you, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Kayla Marie Orton, take you, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be my lawfully wedded husband," I repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " I said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated the last of my vows.

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asks. Randal walks up with the help of Samantha and hands the ring pillow to the minister who unties the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up my rings. He then hands the ring to John.

John placed ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." John stated.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up John's ring and then hands it to me.

I placed ring on John's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I stated.

An instrumental song played as we signed the marriage license with the minister and our witnesses Samantha and Randy

.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. John and Kayla, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as John and Kayla have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the minister tells everyone.

He looks at John and me.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister says. As John and I seal our vows with a kiss. Everyone claps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. John Cena!" the minister announced as everyone clapped. Samantha handed me the bouquet just before we walked up the aisle.

The photographer took pictures of the wedding party as well as just John and I on the steps of the Town Hall. After leaving the Town Hall everyone headed to the Garden Country Club for the reception. Once John and I arrived, we were formally announced into the reception hall.

Once the food was brought out, everyone was able to relax and enjoy the party. Samantha, Randy and my dad all made their speeches and soon it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. John had picked out the song Angel for their first dance. John and I both changed our clothes before tossing the bouquet and garter. And then it was time for us to head out to our waiting limo and head to the hotel for our first night as husband and wife.

Once we were at the hotel, John placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and made sure it was bolted. There was chilled champaign and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for us as well. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have a great family, a wonderful son and now a great husband.

"Before we start anything, I have a wedding gift for you." John stated.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered as he handed me a box.

I opened the box to reveal an engraved picture frame with our last family picture. I smiled at John and he smiled back. I placed the fame on the table and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you for the picture and frame. I love it." I stated.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you do." John responded.

"Now I have a presnet for you, but I can't give it to you yet." I stated hoping he would catch on, but didn't.

"What do you mean you can't give it to me yet?" John asked slightly confused.

"Your gift won't be ready and be here for another 7 months." I answered.

"7 months? Why is it taking 7 months? Oh. OH! You're…we're…really? When?" John asked.

"I found out a few days ago, but wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. And we're due in January of next year." I answered.

John pulled me closer to him and kissed me as passionately as possible. Our wedding night was full of excitement and celebrating not only our marriage but also our expanding family. Meanwhile downstairs in another room, Randy and Samantha were talking about us and making bet's on when I would be pregnant again…Sam already knew that I was pregnant and was more that happy to bet against her husband knowing that she would win.


	9. Chapter 9: The End

Chapter 9

6 months later….

John, Randal and I had just gotten into Boston and were waiting on our luggage. I was just looking forwards to relaxing and getting a good nights sleep. Being 8 months pregnant and flying was not an easy task. Once we got our luggage and rental car, we loaded up and headed towards Carol and John Sr.'s house.

"Look at you!" Carol exclaimed. "Are you sure you're not having twins?"

"As of our last appointment, I'm sure we're not." John responded as he unbuckled Randal.

"There's my big boy. Come to Grandma." Carol stated as Randal ran over to her.

Once everyone was at the house, we all headed out to dinner. It was a few days before Thanksgiving and the restaurant was fairly empty. We all enjoyed our meals and I could tell that Randal was getting tired and soon we headed off to the hotel. After a nice hot shower, I laid down on the bed while John put Randal to bed.

"I can't wait to have this baby. I feel like a beached whale." I stated as John came back into the room.

"You are not a beached whale. You are very beautiful and I love the way you look." John responded.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." I stated.

"I mean every word I said. I love you just the way you are." John responded.

The next few days were a blur. We spent time with John's brothers and his parents. Soon Thanksgiving day rolled around. John, Randal and I watched the parade before heading over to Carol and John Sr.'s house for dinner. We stopped at the store and picked up some sparkling cider and white wine on our way to the house.

Dinner was wonderful and Randal enjoyed seeing his grandparents, aunts and uncles. As the night went on we enjoyed great conversations. I was even able to reach Randy and Samantha and the girls. I also called my parents and Nathan and wished them a Happy Thanksgiving.

We decided to stay an extra week in Boston since RAW was going to be there the following week. John was at the arena while I stayed with Randal at the hotel. It had been snowing and I hadn't been feeling to well. John told me that he would be back around midnight and that if I needed anything to call his cell and then his parents.

As the night went on, I was able to get Randal to sleep and then I ordered some room service. I must have fallen asleep around 11 as when I woke up, John was just getting in and the clock read 12:30am.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you." John stated.

"It's ok. I wasn't asleep for very long." I responded.

"Well, why don't we go back to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us." John stated.

I feel back to sleep as soon as I felt John's arms around me. But my sleep didn't last long. I woke up around 5am with a weird feeling in my belly. John was laying on his stomach so I got up and walked around. I checked on Randal who was sound asleep like his daddy.

As I was turning to leave Randal's room, I feel a slightly sharp pain in my stomach. But it wasn't a contraction like pain. I walked over to the couch and sat down. The pain went away and I stood up and walked towards our room. I made it half way into the room, before I felt the pain again. I knew something was wrong and I needed to wake John up.

"John." I stated loudly.

"Huh, what? What time is it?" John asked still half asleep.

"It's about 5:30 in the morning. Something is wrong, John. Wake up." I answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up.

"I don't know. But something is wrong with the baby. I keep having sharp pains that are not contractions." I started to cry.

"Ok. Let me call mom and dad and have them meet us at the hospital. I will also call Randy who is down a floor and have him watch Randal." John respodned as I got dressed and he made the phone calls.

Randy was in our room 5 minutes later and we were out the door. I'm sure that Randy called Samantha and our parents as well. Carol and John Sr. met us at the hospital door. I was in midst of having pains, so John told them what was going on. After being placed in a wheelchair I was taken to labor and delivery.

A doctor came in right away and did an exam. I was placed on oxygen and an IV was started. I tried asking the doctor several times what was going on and if the baby was ok. It was about three hours last that I finally got an answer.

"Mrs. Cena, there is a tear in the placenta and I'm afraid that we need to deliver the baby as soon as possible." the doctor stated.

"But I'm still 5 weeks away from my due date." I cried.

"It's better if we get the baby out now, then risk infection to you and your baby." the doctor stated.

"Can I still deliver naturally?" I asked with hope.

"Only if we induce labor within the next hour." the doctor stated.

"Ok. I trust your judgement." I stated.

Within the next hour my labor was induced and I started feeling the contractions. John remained by my side the entire time. I knew that soon we would meet the newest member of our family. I just hoped that the baby would be healthy enough to come home with us in a few days.

As the hours passed, Randy brought Randal to the hospital and sat in the waiting room with John's family. Mom and Dad were on their way would hopefully be here before the baby was born. It was nearing 11:30am and the doctor finally broke my water.

Within 20 minutes I was feeling the urge to start pushing. John called for the doctor and sure enough I was fully dilated and effaced. I was helped into position and I started pushing with each contraction. I only pushed about a hand full of time before we heard our baby crying.

"It's A Girl!" the doctor announced as she was being cleaned up and weighed.

"We have a daughter!" John stated as tears rolled down his face.

"Yes, we do." I stated as I wipped my eyes.

Once our daughter was ready she was brought over to us and placed in my arms. She was perfect. John sat next to me on the bed and a nurse captured our first picture. John headed out the waiting room while we were moved into a private recovery room.

Soon my room was filled with family, flowers, balloons and of course the laughter of our son. Once everyone had quieted down, we were able to let Randal hold his baby sister. Mom and Carol took as many pictures as they could to capture the moment.

"So does she have a name?" Carol asked.

"Her name is Adrianna Noel Cena." I answered.

"That is a perfect name for a perfect little angel." Mom stated as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How much did she weigh and stuff?" Dan asked.

"Even though she is 6 weeks early, she weighs 6lbs 9ozs. She is 20 inches long and was born at 12:01pm." John answered. "She is perfect in every way."

Once everyone had left, I was able to nurse Adrianna and get some sleep. Adrianna and I were released from the hospital 2 days later and I was glad to get out of there. Walking was a little difficult for the first few days. John and I rented a car and Randy, Randal, Adrianna, John and I drove back to St. Louis.

Once the kids were settled into their beds, John and I stood there and watched them sleep. I was quite content with our little family and I knew that John was happy as well. We were both given a month off after having Adrianna and I couldn't be happier.

"Thank you." John stated.

"For what? I didn't do anything." I asked.

"Yes you did. You gave me two perfect little angels and you married me. What more could I ask for?" John answered.

"You're welcome. And thank you too." I responded.

"You're welcome." John stated as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "My life is perfect just the way it is."

The End.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Sorry it's taken me so long to put up the final chapter. I will be posting a new story soon. So please keep your eyes peeled for it. Love to all my readers!! ~Krista Hardy**


End file.
